


If I Were Her

by g g cummings (TheGatsbyGirl)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Yagami Light, Dirty Talk, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Light has a praise kink bigger than his body count, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/g%20g%20cummings
Summary: “‘Oh really? Well, let’s just say you were Misa. What would you do?’L leaned closer to light and smiled.I accept your challenge, Light Yagami.”What starts as a frustrating night between two friends turns into a game. The game turns into something much, much more.





	If I Were Her

“She just never shuts up!” Light said, pressing two fingers to the bridge of his nose. “I mean, I know that she’s trying to be a good girlfriend but sometimes I just can’t _stand_ it!”

  
L sipped his tea. “She can be quite…dramatic.” L picked up another lump of sugar, dropping it into his teacup and swirling the brown liquid.

  
Light chuckled. “Nine.”

  
“Pardon?”

  
“That’s nine sugar cubes you’ve put in your tea, Ryuzaki. _Nine_.”

  
L rolled his eyes. “Let’s not change the topic. We were talking about your annoying girlfriend. Who really isn’t that annoying. She just loves you.” L’s mind kept talking, but his mouth stayed shut.

 _  
She_ loves _you. She just wants to care for you. Hold you. Be one with you._

  
“Really she’s respected your wishes incredibly. It seems that you initiate everything, yes?”

  
Light fiddled with his hands and nodded.

  
L took another sip of the sugary concoction in his cup. “Considering that, she’s been awfully restrained. If I were Misa, I’d take more advantage of the situation.”

  
Light’s hands froze and his head snapped up. “What?”

  
L’s face remained the same. “You’re an attractive man, Light. It’s a statement of fact. Misa is very lucky to be dating you.”

 _  
You’re an attractive man, Light._ Damn. Light savored words of praise like honey. But now really wasn’t an opportune time for a boner.

  
Not the right time for a boner, but perhaps the right time for a game.

  
He raised his eyebrows. “Oh really? Well, let’s just say you were Misa.”

  
L hummed and raised a thumb to his lips. Never mind the way he sat, never mind his inability to eat anything other than sweets, _that_ was the habit that bothered Light the most.

  
It made him think too much about L’s lips.

  
“Let’s say you were Misa. What would you do?”

  
L leaned closer to light and smiled. _I accept your challenge, Light Yagami_. “I suppose I’d hold your hand.” He grazed the manacle on Light’s wrist as he laced their fingers together. “You…you have soft skin.”

  
Damn L. Dripping honey over him and expecting him not to love the taste. “Brilliant,” Light said. “Then what, _Misa_?”

  
“Well I’d do something generally considered to be romantic. Perhaps wrapping my arms around you.”

  
His arms brushed Light’s shoulders and met behind his back. Light had always thought that L was cold. Sure, they hadn’t had much physical contact, but every time they brushed each other or bumped shoulders, Light remembered feeling cold. But now, L was warm. The warmth flared into a spark when L’s chin tucked into Light’s shoulder.

  
“Yeah, that’s, uh…that’s a good move.” He didn’t say anything else, wanting to let L hold him for even a moment longer.

  
Light’s gaze was fixed on L’s hand. His fingers were so slender. How beautiful they would look running through Light’s hair, gliding across the grooves of his muscles, teasing his happy trail and venturing past the point of no return…

  
“Um…then what?”

  
L looked at Light, their faces almost touching. L stiffened and recoiled.

  
Light knit his eyebrows. “What? Is something wrong?”

  
L propped up his knees, sitting as he usually did. “I’m sorry. I…I fear I’ve overstepped my boundaries.”

  
“Hey, come on! We were just having a little fun. I’m not offended or anything.” Light tugged on the chain that connected them in a manner that he hoped was playful.

  
“Well…I was just thinking…if I were Misa…I’d kiss you.”

  
Light’s heart sped up. “Oh?”

  
L nodded.

  
Light rested his palm on the back of his neck. “I guess that’s not too wild a thought. We are dating, after all. It only makes sense, right?”

  
“Right.” L swiped his thumb along his smirk again. This time Light couldn’t help but notice how full his bottom lip was, which lead him to wonder what it would feel like between his teeth.

  
Light scooted closer, toying with the cuff around his wrist. “Um…you could. If you want.”

  
L looked at his friend, eyes somehow wider than usual. “Excuse me?”

  
“You could…try it. If you were Misa, you’d kiss me. So…if you want, then…” Light wound the chain around his fingers, pulling L even closer. This close he could see how thick L’s lashes were and how his skin was so perfectly white.

  
“Kiss me.”

* * *

It started out chaste enough.

  
L pressed against Light’s lips gently. He didn’t try to push any further than tracing Light’s cheek.

  
They separated and L’s touch went immediately to his lip. Damn that habit.

  
But then…

  
His thumb caressed _Light’s_ lip. The touch was light as a feather, but it started a heat in Light’s stomach that rose to his chest and sent his mind racing.

  
The thumb ever so slightly pushed into Light’s mouth and slid down to grip his chin.

  
Then he rushed forward again and abandoned caution.

  
L let his tongue run rampant inside Light’s mouth, swiping along his lips and nudging his teeth. L’s tongue was sweet, and Light craved sugar when he took that tongue and sucked. But he wasn’t the sovereign for long, as L seized Light’s bottom lip, nursing it between his own and chewing the plush flesh. 

  
They parted, connected by a pair of handcuffs and a chain of saliva.

  
Was smitten the emotion Light was feeling? Dizzy? Overwhelmed?

  
No. Those were emotions that went along with kindergarten crushes and first kisses behind playgrounds. This was…primal. An urge that woke up his body and dominated his mind. His disciple had left him an offering and it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

 _  
Starving_.

  
“What else would you do?”

  
“If I were Misa,” he whispered, “I’d pull back…and see how you looked.”

  
His hair was slightly tousled, pupils blown wide and swollen mouth slightly parted. “And I’d say ‘oh, Light…you’re beautiful.’”

 _  
Beautiful_.

  
Light smiled. “And I’d say ‘how beautiful am I?’”

  
Reverence. That was the path to taking down a god. “I’d say something like…‘look at this hair, god I want to run my hands through it. These eyes. I could swear they’re undressing me. Light, that’s _awfully_ lewd.” 

  
“Lewd…”

  
“Oh look. This mouth. Mmm, it tasted good. Tasted good against mine. But how could I forget this neck?”

  
His neck fell victim to teeth and tongue. L sucked and nipped the skin until hickeys scattered his neck like violets. The tiny moans that escaped Light fed L’s hunger and he pulled back after leaving a scarlet mark on Light’s throat.

  
Lithe fingers crept up the front of Light’s shirt, pausing to tweak one of his nipples.

  
“Ohh…”

  
“My my, a sensitive spot.” L hooked a finger in Light’s mouth. “Suck.”

  
Light obeyed, drawing the digit as far into his mouth as possible and coating it with spit. L pulled his finger away and it disappeared back under Light’s shirt. The wet finger rolled Light’s nipple and shaped it to a hardened peak.

  
“Uhnnn, more.”

  
The touch moved to his other nipple and traced the contours of Light’s muscles. Light began unbuttoning his shirt frantically, shucking it off until it hung from the chain between them.

  
L’s eyes flared at the sight of Light’s toned chest. “How strong. How powerful. How _divine_.”

  
The word spiked Light’s arousal even greater. He’d never been this turned on. Light bucked his crotch into L’s, kneading the steadily growing hardness in his jeans. L responded with a powerful thrust and the creeping of his hand over tanned muscles.

  
The path his hand followed was tantalizing. Past his collarbone, over his shoulder, down his spine, above his ass. The journey finally ended when his fingers slipped below his waistband and gripped Light’s ass, pulling him onto L’s lap.

  
Light canted his groin against the button of L’s pants. “Ryuzaki… _god_ …”

  
“Call me L.”

  
“ _L_ …” The letter rolled off his tongue effortlessly. “More.”

  
“Mmmm,” L moaned against Light’s ear. “That’s what I like to hear, Light.” L planted wet kisses on Light’s neck, addicted to the feeling of silky skin against chapped lips.

  
“Nnnn…what…what else would you do…?”

  
L answered his question with a bite to his shoulder.

  
“I’d say…‘oh Light, look how much I love you.’ And I’d palm your ass…and I’d think how lovely it is, like it was meant just for me.”

  
He slowly ground his hips against the tent in Light’s pants, eliciting another sigh from him.

  
“Then what, L?”

  
“I’d lay you down…” he pressed a hand into Light’s chest until his back was against the couch cushions. “And I’d look into those pretty eyes…” his eyes were gleaming copper melting under two black suns. “And I’d think about how hot the man underneath me is.”

  
Another desperate thrust came from Light, who was met with the unbuttoning of L’s jeans. “Hmm, what else would I do? Oh, I know.” He palmed the erection over Light’s boxers, savoring how the friction drove Light wild. L lowered his body onto Light’s so their gazes were level. “I’d feel awfully humble.”

  
The sound of his zipper being slowly pulled down filled Light’s ears.

  
“Because this beauty, this _Adonis_ …”

  
Adonis, a living god being worshipped by a mystery, _yes_ …

  
“Is so _hard_ , just for me.”

  
L’s thumb skimmed Light’s clothed head in a way similar to how he would touch his own mouth. The fabric was already becoming damp and Light was reaching for L’s hands.

  
“L…please…”

  
“Light, what would Misa do? If I were your girlfriend, what would I do?”

  
“Touch me.”

  
L smiled.

  
Those beautiful fingers closed around Light’s cock, groping him under the precum-soaked fabric.

  
“Under…under, please, _please_ …”

  
L’s other hand cupped Light’s cheek. “First…kiss me.”

  
Light grabbed a fistful of Ebony hair and smashed their mouths together, forcing his tongue against the roof of L’s mouth.

  
As Light ravaged L’s lips, the detective unzipped his fly and took out his own cock. Three fingers teased the v leading down to Light’s briefs, and then the garment was finally _finally_ off and his erection hit the air.

  
The man above him clicked his tongue. “How perfect. So awfully hard. Do I make you hard, Light?”

  
Light’s hand fell over his eyes. “Yes…”

  
“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” L’s tip pressed against Light’s, earning him the answer he was looking for.

  
“Yes, _fuck_ yes…”

  
L lined them up and began to slowly stroke them together.

  
Light broke away from their kiss, hands blindly grasping for something to hold onto. They finally settled on the front of L’s shirt and the small of his back. “Ohhhhh L…”

  
Up L’s shaft, past his head, creeping up Light’s cock, brushing his balls. “Hmmm?”

  
Another fondling of Light’s balls sent him driveling. “Touch me, touch me, touch you…”

  
“Now you’re not forming coherent sentences, Light.” He dragged a nail along the underside of Light’s cock and scratched a bulging vein.

  
Light raked his fingernails down the back of L’s shirt. “Your hands, they’re perfect, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

  
“I’d never. What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I stopped?”

  
“Make me come, L. Make me scream your name, make you come against me.”

  
“Would I? If I were her?”

  
“ _Yes_ ,” Light hissed.

  
His pumps became rougher, faster, and “make me come” eventually changed to “let me come” followed by rhetorical questions and ragged pleas. L tugged at his own dick and came quickly, spreading the pearly liquid onto Light’s head. Then he was a goner, coming with a yell and an arch of his back.

  
The man above him stroked Light’s hair, waiting for him to recover from his orgasm.

  
“L,” Light asked, smiling and stroking the skin above L’s belly button. “What next?”

  
He grinned and gave him a tender kiss. The warmth that L had ignited in Light melted him. He was L’s. L was his. This was it.

  
L pulled back and gazed at Light. “I’d take a look at that gorgeous ass, and I’d feel myself getting harder at the sight of it. And even though you just came you’d imagine what it’d be like for me to fill you, to fuck you, to make you come again.” 

  
L’s words were true. Light was growing harder by the second.

  
“And then I’d take you by the shoulders and slick myself.”

  
“But…lube…”

  
L smirked and reached into his back pocket. “Always be prepared,” he mumbled.

  
Light sighed as his lover uncapped the bottle and slicked his cock until it glistened.

  
“L,” Light took one of L’s hands and swirled his tongue along the pad of his finger. “If you were Misa, you’d act differently.”

  
L drew his finger out of Light’s mouth and skimmed the tender skin of Light’s hole. “She—oh, _god_ …”

  
“You were saying, my friend?”

  
“She’d—” his finger slipped inside of Light and bent to make a hook shape. “She’d worship me on her knees.”

  
L purred and ran his tongue along Light’s blemished neck, taking his earlobe in his mouth and tugging. “I prefer _you_ on your knees.”

  
Light was on his stomach with the wind knocked out of him and L tempting the valley between his cheeks.

  
Fingers entered him and spread him in a whirlwind. It was too much, too little, he needed…

  
“More.”

  
L kissed Light’s shoulder. “Light. You’re so _needy_. Would I give this to you if I were her? Would I fuck you hard and leave you a beautiful mess? An angel come undone?”

  
“You know the answer, L…”

  
“But I need to hear it from you.” He pinched Light’s nipple again and crooked his finger. “Tell me in that pretty voice of yours.”

  
Light lapped at L’s praise. It was so sweet, so good. How could he leave him unanswered?

  
“Fuck me, L. _Hard_.”

  
He entered Light swiftly, pausing once he was within him. Just so Light could adjust.

  
It hadn’t even been five seconds before Light began begging again.

  
“Harder.”

  
He rammed into Light, who gasped and bit down on L’s lip. L licked sweat-glazed skin and drove his ass further around Light’s cock. L drove into him further, meeting Light’s wildly moving hips. He was buried in him as far as he could go, and when Light arched his back and wiggled his ass, L knew he’d found his sweet spot.

  
“Uhnn, _right there_.”

  
Of course L feigned confusion, but he knew exactly where to drive his cock to make Light see stars.

  
“There?”

  
“Yes, yes, L you’re driving me _wild_.”

  
There was no more amazing sound than Light’s moans and the creaking of the couch underneath them. He was hot around L, shaking and sweaty and breathtaking, hard and craving more.

  
Adrenaline was coursing through L’s veins and his balls were tightening, his arousal was at its peak and he’d lose himself soon.

  
“I’m not going to last much longer,” he moaned.

  
“I don’t care. Come inside of me, L. Give me all you’ve got.”

  
The word for this was on the tip of L’s tongue. As he came he found the word, filling Light and watching the residue leak from his hole. His words were shaky, trying to be comprehensible through his euphoria. “Perfect. Light. You’re _perfect_.”

  
“Oh shit…!”

  
Worship was his undoing. Come spattered the cushion below him and he collapsed as L pulled out of him. L fell beside him, chest heaving. Light rested his chest against L and set his head on his chest.

  
They were there for an eternity. Light being lulled into serenity by the rise and call of L’s chest, L lost in the beating of Light’s heart.

  
“I’ll tell you one thing,” Light mumbled. “Misa would _never_ do something like that.”

  
L grabbed Light’s hand, brought it to his lips, and smirked.

  
“Good thing I’m not Misa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yanno, this is probably the most shameful/shameless thing I've ever written. It's also the longest piece of smut I've ever written. So…here you go. Enjoy.  
>   
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this, ya sinner. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [my NSFW blog](http://byggcummings.tumblr.com)


End file.
